Datacenters and other computing systems typically include routers, switches, bridges, and other physical network devices that interconnect a large number of servers, network storage devices, and other types of computing devices. The individual servers can host one or more virtual machines or other types of virtualized components. The virtual machines can execute applications when performing desired tasks to provide cloud computing services to users.